


痛不过心扉by神烦老祖

by SunLijen



Category: 19倚天屠龙记
Genre: #all逍 #朱逍 #忌逍, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 基友微博翻车，代发。





	痛不过心扉by神烦老祖

(上)

我们在一起，永远都不分离了，好不好？

从前往事别再回想，就让它随风飘远，好不好？

你是爱我的，哪怕只有一点点，你都是爱我的，对不对？

对不对?！

……  
回答我！

杨逍。  
……  
凝望着那张熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸，张无忌清秀俊逸的面容变得悲伤，水灵的双眸溢出无尽的泪光。

他爱的追究不是他啊。

暮霭沉沉，万念俱焚。

心里的暴雨骤然而下，却淋不湿他乌黑的发。

痛！

雨落成针，锥心般的剧痛！  
……

他死死扳着他的肩膀前后摇晃，骨骼间摩挫出咯咯的声响…… 

 

年少羁浪，不枉阳顶天疼溺一场。

芙蓉红妆，那个能代替酒的女人，把他的心带走了。

光明圣火，明教光明左使，势在天下明光。

阳顶天，吃到了最鲜嫩可人的杨逍，他捕捉到了下凡迷路小仙童，并将其装进了明教瓶子里，怎么说也不枉此生了。

纪晓芙，记忆中那个温婉如水的女子，用她的柔情打动了高不可攀的冰山，冰为其化作水，二者汇聚，细水长流，就算逝去也被他终身惦记。

在张无忌这品花无数，情场如意的二十年生命里，他曾留意过野坡上古灵精怪的雏菊，也曾欣赏过丘陵间温婉斯文的幽兰；他曾青睐过异域里可爱大方的鸢尾，也曾饱览过草原上奔放开朗的金莲。怎料事与愿违，那朵他始终深爱的天山雪莲啊，至今没有为他绽放过。

 

头顶的蓝天下永远是一张寂寞的脸，愁云惨淡渲染出相思的釉质，在天空里闪闪发光。

纪姑姑在张无忌眼里，真的稍显姿容平淡了，真的。

然而就这简单质朴的茉莉却迎来了红尘中的无限光华——谁又曾料到天山那株高傲的雪莲会传粉到这里来，直达胚珠，育出爱的结晶。

无忌快嫉妒得哭出声来，他苦着一张俊脸恨恨地看着杨逍——

明知道他对自己的情只是往日恩情；明知道他想匡扶明教，自己只是重燃圣火的棋子，明知道他不爱自己，还要自己骗自己，默默地帮他达成所有愿望，只要是他愿意的他期望的他爱喜欢他想要的，无忌都会在所不辞。

他这辈子算是败倒在光明左使杨逍裙下了。

他再也无法满足于那种付出无劳的傻乐，他的爱，需要得到回应！

 

月下，张无忌紧紧禁锢住白衣如霜的杨逍，月光将他映衬得像坠落凡间的仙子。

他炽热的嘴吻上了他清冷的唇。

他吻得是那么的纯情，让这风流佳人也险些接不上气。

他抱得是那么的紧，仿佛他们将生生世世缠绵一起。

啊，张无忌好了，心中大快！

终于！

杨逍挥掌凝力，推开了他。

“无忌，梦该醒了。”

他已经连他的教主都不是了吗，

不——

无忌心中一片凄苦，瞳孔缩紧一线，体内的血液在暗暗沸腾。

“你要去哪里……不、不要离开我了好不好，不喜欢我都没没关系，就是不要再离开我……”他试图再次拥住他，不料仍然被躲开，他努力让自己不去理会突然狂涌的愤怒和伤心，嗓音中也带上了压抑不住的颤抖。

“恕难从命，在下还有要事要办。”

“我是不会让你走的！”

杨逍见张无忌此刻已经红了眼，有些关系明教生死存亡的事着实不好细说，暗中叫苦，说什么今天也必须离开!当下展开轻功，朝后山一带飞舞来去，薄薄的白色布衣在夜里仿佛晕出烟丝雾气，整个人都变得不真切似的飘逸绝伦。

张无忌大惊，运功紧追，仗着年轻气盛，轻功卓越，一个箭步便把杨逍拽下，擒了他双臂，生怕他再次腾空而去。

你不许走！

杨逍这次真不含糊了，两臂凌空一个倒翻扭转，凝气运起周遭的石子，无数的风沙飞石在空中蓄力厚积般悬浮，只要他再挥挥手，弹指神功即出，悬空在半空中的石子便统统朝无忌身上招呼去。

奈何他张无忌偏不信这个邪，他的杨逍只是在和他闹着玩而已，又怎么伤他分毫？！说着便用身体笔直迎上，再向前窜七尺欲伸手捞人。

“你！”杨逍心中暗叫该死，臭小子当真一根筋!例无虚发的石子虚虚齐发，逼人的气流，在空中卷起无数残根落叶。

景象凄绝，亦艳绝！

好巧不巧，一个都没砸中张无忌，所有的石子都擦着他的衣襟掠过，然而薄利的枯叶回舞之时，在无忌的脸颊留下一道细细的血痕，像是无心又像有意为之的警告。

他就知道杨伯伯是不会对他动真格的。

“阿逍你这打也打了，我们不闹了好么？。”张无忌强颜挤出笑脸，仍当什么事也没发生似地又欲去揽杨逍的肩，“我们回去睡觉好不好？。”

杨逍的反映比张无忌的手快，往后一闪，让无忌又扑个空，“还请教主自重。”

“杨逍，杨左使，你还知道我是你教主！”张无忌顺势化掌朝着杨逍后颈劈去，却被对方早有防备地接住，二人就这样连绵不断，急缓相间地在天山南颠交手开来。

张无忌处处留意，小心翼翼地克制力道，深怕伤他左使分毫，心里合计着打累了，人就自然而然跟他乖乖回去，感情什么的以后再说吧，再说。

想尽快脱身的杨左使可不这么想，每掌可是将内力催动到极致，招招逼人。见张无忌一个走神，便将他掀出方圆几里开外的山崖，紧接着就是人落在不远树枝上的闷响。

那是一棵横长在峭壁上的老松，盘虬卧龙、苍劲有力、可载人。

一切都在杨逍的意料之中，九转丹成得气清，白色的衣袖在风中翻飞。

那一掌之威，足以震散人的魂魄。

在九阳神功的庇护下，张无忌的内心堆积起越来越多的雨水。

咽下去的血腥味从喉咙一直向下回到心脏。是峭壁上野百合的芬芳让他缓过神来。

这个那么好看，摘给杨左使……

都这个时候了，他还习惯性地想着讨他欢心的小玩意儿。

……他一定会喜欢的……然后心软了、改变主意……

体贴而又痴情。他决定这一生都只做杨逍脚下的一块坚实木板，不朽不坏，为他构造出他前行的道路。 

无忌望着那株花儿，曾经是这么想的。

所以，他能很快地调整好涌上心头的一波波悲伤，让一切都会好起来的……

如果杨伯伯还有那么一丝在乎自己，现在也是会这么想……

他艰难得伸展着负伤的手臂，就快摘到了，熟悉的声线在头顶响起。

“大哥，你真的决定要去了吗？”

“没有选择，我必须去。”

“那教主……”

“教主在下面的迎客松上乘凉，还麻烦右使将他请回。”

娇嫩的花瓣，被揉地粉碎不堪。

他将自己的心热热情情地送出去，就这么被破破烂烂地搁置在悬崖间。

 

 

今夜真正在乘凉的人，心中一片窃喜。

昆仑山低矮灌木丛的叶子残缺不全，上面布满零零碎碎的小孔。

没有一丝风，树叶却也沙沙作响。

“在下在此恭候多时，恭迎杨左使。”

杨逍脚步轻盈，仿佛没看见他似的，身子如同在水面飘浮一般掠过他身旁，朱重八忙站起来将人从后抱个满怀。

那夜月下夺目的白衣……

那惊世绝俗的风姿……

那多情婉转的桃花眼……

朱重八从明教香主做到了吴王再到皇帝——

得到了天下，得到了他日夜迫切渴望的光明左使，得到了他想拥有的一切。

半山腰下，大规模人马点着火把，十面双龙黄团扇，十面九龙黄伞，一柄盘龙曲柄黄华盖，一架空落落的雕龙步辇和纹龙大金轿在静悄悄地等候。

 

(中) 

偌大的偏殿显得空荡荡，偶尔才会路过几个人。

那晚朱重八是亲眼目睹过杨逍的武功，在把人运回宫前，便命高人封了他的穴道，将他养在一个别致的小屋里供自己观赏。

窗外春意阑珊，杏雨梨云。

窗内美人如玉，对镜梳妆。 

锃亮的铜镜里，是一张清雅绝俗的脸，驻颜内功又高，表面看不出杨左使的确切年龄，只是除了乌黑的头发外，肌肤显得苍白异常。

三四个宫女渐渐续续端来金盆玉梳开始了每天的梳洗日常。她们谨小慎微地捧着那颗精致的头颅，小心翼翼地往他脸上擦拭着，有的拿出磨得发亮的小刀精心打磨着颚下微须，有的在身后打着精油把那秀发顺得来不能再顺，就像对待这皇宫里最价值连城的镇宫之宝般尽心费神。

朱重八早在门外窥看多时，见今日杨逍格外乖巧顺从，顿时龙颜大悦，等收拾得差不多了，便大摇大摆地走了进去。

众人见状，收了东西小心翼翼地退下。

皇帝对自己的珍品满意极了，粗壮有力的大手捏着杨逍脸颊，脖颈上自己日夜留下的红印清晰可见，杨逍呛得面如桃花，脸上有了丝丝血色：“杨左使今天就很听话嘛，赏——”

杨逍白他一眼，喜怒无形于色。

他也不生气，一把将那松松垮垮裹在人身上的袭衣顺手扯落，白皙香艳的身体就这么暴露在自己眼前，细小交错的铁链紧紧的布满全身，从颈子到手腕，再从敏感的下身到脚踝，勒痕伴着吻痕——很好!几乎每处都有他的杰作。 

一个没有武功的杨逍，等于一个可以为所欲为的私人尤物。

朱重八愉悦地眯起眼睛，嘴唇微启凑近他耳边呵着热气：“昨晚朕留的东西有没有漏出来，嗯？看样子左使坚持得很好嘛……”

那根尺寸偏小的玉势在身体里面待了一晚上，早已经适应了它的存在。

杨逍在思考，思考很多事。原本不想理会他的，然而他的气息一直在自己脖颈间游走，那淫亵的目光让他非常反感。

“竖子兽也！”他是真的恼了，一把推开他的脑袋低声咒骂。

“朕就是！”朱重八不但不生气还变本加厉地来啄他的唇，“你说朕是什么朕就是什么。”

甘冽凉薄的嘴唇和传言中的会骂人一模一样。

朱重八不知不觉得将手向他下面探去，摸着菊蕾开始上下抽插那块玉器，时不时还饶有兴趣地观察着他脸上表情的变化。

“做朕一个人的左使，朕会宠着你的，给你因有尽有一切。”

只要你在我身边，我就不会灭了你明教，不会去动张无忌那小子的。

“只要你听话，不要摔东西，不要踹朕，不要用你的小链子勒朕……”

“朱香主可尽性了?”杨逍隐忍地曲紧手指，牙根死死地咬着，以免发出一点羞耻不堪的声音。

“这根真没用！”朱重八猛然拔出玉势将其狠狠地掷在地上，分开他的双腿漫不经心地抹开玉势带出去的淫液。

“朕说了要赏就要赏，不然就给你的链子镀呈金吧，怎么样?”

朱重八没得到回答，于是抬手将人一把抱起朝里屋的浴室走去。

把昨天的洗干净，今晚再灌满新的，左使，你说这样你能给朕生一个吗？

生一窝猪崽吧你！

杨逍一巴掌给朱重巴呼了个趔趄。

唉，大了的猫入手很难养。

……

 

朱重八势力的发展远比他想象的要快很多。

锈红镏金的长廊上。

他赤足而立。

不算沉重的镀金铁链拖得长长的，限制住了活动范围。

看守他的宫女靠在远处柱子上打盹儿。

娇艳的画眉鸟在金丝笼中婉转啼叫，一只修长白皙且骨节分明的手指在悠闲逗弄它。

突然，也不知从哪里飞出的石子又快又准得砸断了笼子上的锁，画眉鸟冲出囚笼，围着眼前的白衣人啼鸣盘旋几圈后，快活地飞走了。

吃惊的小宫女们就着失色的表情被定住。

杨逍朝石子方向望去，目光是强压着的平静，那双水汽朦朦的眼睛恍若灵山秀水间的美玉，与这富丽的皇家建筑显得十分格格不入。

“跟我回去！”

张无忌仿佛从天而降，顷刻间劈断铁链拽住了他的胳膊。

“你……”

被封住武功的杨逍微怔，吃力地甩开钳住自己的手。

“你不跟我走是吗？”张无忌仿佛变了一个人，眼神狂肆，“那我就把你压去朱重八的殿上做，你自己选！”

“……”

精心搭配的果盘碎了一地。

金丝鸟笼摔落，最耀眼的白衣人凭空消失。

长廊一片狼藉。

解过穴的几个宫女吓得容颜失色，一股脑地惊慌不知所措。

弄丢皇帝最珍爱的宠儿，必是凶多吉少!

 

(下)

昆仑之巅。

月光明亮，星光稀疏。

还是老位置的那棵横长在悬崖上的老松，今夜，上面传来声声喘息。

白皙的胸膛上，乳尖是可爱的粉樱色。

张无忌置身在这修长纤细的双腿间，右腿勾制住杨逍的右腿，左手卡住杨逍的双手，被迫大张的双腿连带拉开股缝，露出幽秘的禁地。

白花花的大腿上全是刺眼的痕迹。

还有那该死的金色链子，刻着该死的姓朱的国号。

张无忌是压着火气一截一截粉碎掉的。

“就为了贪图荣华富贵，就这么甘愿做别人的胯下娈宠？”

杨逍痛苦的闭上眼睛，他不知道这难以启齿的原因如何向自己的小教主说起。

朝廷日渐兵强马壮，迟早会来围剿明教的。

滚烫的阳根抵上入口，杨逍扭腰想挣扎，但腰部被死死地扣住，欲望缓缓顶进红肿的菊蕾，没有前戏的横冲直撞，杨逍冒着冷汗，不停地抽着冷气。

以前左使皱个眉都紧张半死的小教主，如今完全面无表情，他冷冷地看着正努力压抑呻吟的杨逍，冷哼一声，加快了速度。

终于杨逍坚持不住地啜泣起来，眼尾一片红晕。

“范右使，麻烦你去拿的东西带来了吗？”

“是，教主。”

悬崖上，范遥将一块漆黑的木匣用内力稳稳地传送到老松上面，刚刚好地落在张无忌右手边。

看了眼枯松上的情景，范遥忍不住多看几眼后，识趣退下。

“看见了吗？”张无忌从匣子里面拉出一条金色的细铁链，上面刻了他的名字，“看见了吗，纯金的。”

更好！

张无忌抖开链子，其中另一端还连着两根粗细不一的金棍。 

他捏住杨逍已软下的玉茎将细的一根慢慢压入小孔。

杨逍的啜泣挣扎全当视而不见。

随后在自己泄过一次后，他又将粗的那一根塞进菊蕾，小心的施加力道，一插到底。

杨逍陷入了昏厥状态。

张无忌默默地将金链子从杨逍双卵上绑过，又顺着身体束缚住手腕，仿着朱重八的套法，禁锢住脚踝……

“好了，你现在是我的了。”

我再也不会让你离开，再也不会让你离开我的……

就算得不到你的心，从此你的身体就此归我。

只能属于我！  
……  
乖，睡吧。

 

空空的大屋子在寂寥的夜色中显得分外空旷。

就像一场美妙的梦境一般迷人，后来，他才意识到。他已经不在了。

朱重八看着满屋子为美人准备的稀世古玩，珍品字画，漂亮的七彩琉璃灯将他寂寞的背影拉得老长老长 ……

“来人！传旨下去！”  
……


End file.
